robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diotoir/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)
Diotoir was a heptagonal shaped robot from the Republic of Ireland, it was known mostly for its polkadot fur lining, its constant case of catching fire, and its eyes. Diotoir was originally armed with a lifting arm, but this was later replaced with a lifting shovel. It was a seasoned competitor of Robot Wars and received a great deal of success prior to its appearance in Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction, finishing as runners-up of the International League Championship, reaching the Semi-Finals of the First World Championship, winning the second Tag Team Terror alongside Pussycat, and reaching two Heat Finals. Diotoir often lost due to its inability to self-right, however, it can occasionally self right in-game, also failing to do so on other occasions. Appearances and Armament Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox) is one of four Robot Wars video games that Diotoir featured in. This game was based on Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, the concurrent Extreme series to Series 5. The Diotoir in this game is based on the Series 5 model, with the spring-powered lifting shovel on the front. However, in real life, the lifting shovel isn't so quick to retract to be fired again as it is in the game, and if in-game it is fired enough times, or in the right position, it can enable the robot to self-right, which the real-life counterpart was unable to do. Also, the dimensions of the Diotoir in the game make the game version slightly shorter and taller. The polka-dot fur is well detailed, and it does catch fire, but comes off the robot like any other armour in the game, and the robot doesn't have another layer of armour underneath the fur, which the real-life counterpart has. The infamous bloodshot eyes and toothy grin also appear and are well detailed, but the eyebrows, just like in Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction, are absent. The game version of Diotoir does also have the extra spikes on the sides, but all don't do anything, and come off with the fur. Strategies Using Diotoir Diotoir's scoop can't flip anyone out of the arena, but the most viable tactic is to use the scoop to scoop up and push around, or even lift, other robots. Diotoir is able to flip other robots, but it is easier to merely line them up and push them into the pit. It is also advisable to avoid any hazard that will cause the robot to catch fire, unless you're up against a robot with a flamethrower, then it will be almost unavoidable. Against Diotoir Diotoir will scoop you up with ease, so trying to push or flip Diotoir side on or from the rear. If you're lucky, Diotoir will be unable to self-right and will remain flipped until it is counted out by the Refbot. However, if Diotoir can self-right, it would be a good idea to try to just push it into the pit, or, if you are armed with a good flipper, trying to flip it out of the arena. Also, forcing Diotoir to lose all of its fur will gain you damage and aggression points, that will give you an advantage in case the battle goes to a judges' decision. Differences from Real Life *There is no layer of armour underneath the fur in the game. *The spring-powered lifting shovel retracts much quicker than that of the real-life counterpart. *The scoop is a flat sheet, not curved as much as the real-life version. *The car springs that power the weapon are mounted straight up, not at an angle. *Diotoir can self-right in game, but cannot in real-life *Diotoir is far more maneuverable and faster in the game than real life. Category:TV series robots in Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)